


This Nerdy Emperor

by Short_n_Fictional



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: One Shot, help me, since when do I write kaider, what is this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: Since when does Kai wear reading glasses?





	This Nerdy Emperor

Cinder sighed as she walked down the hallway. Another day of press conferences, interviews, and hammering questions that left her head spinning. The wedding had been weeks before, and still reporters couldn’t get enough of the former Lunar queen and the Eastern Commonwealth’s emperor united. 

As she rounded the corner Cinder handed her stack of papers off to a housemaid carrying a tray of tea. The maid bowed. “Will you be retiring for the night, Highness?”

“Yes, thank you, Am-Mei. Please take these documents to the study… I will review them tomorrow.”

The girl bowed again and scurried away.

Cinder reached her bedroom and opened the door to find Kai sitting on the bed, reading a book. He mumbled a greeting.

Cinder stopped short. Began to laugh.

“What?” Kai asked, looking up from the pages.

Cinder laughed harder. Because Kai was wearing  _ glasses _ . Reading glasses. Dark, squared glasses that framed his face and made him look, for his part, like the dork he was.

“Since when do you wear  _ reading glasses _ ?” Cinder asked, snorting.

Kai grinned sheepishly and took the glasses off to inspect them. “I wear contacts,” he said. “At night I have to use these. I’ve had them forever.”

Cinder chuckled as she sat down next to him. “Well,” she said, taking the spectacles and putting them back on his face, “I think it’s weirdly attractive.”

Kai gave her a wry look. “You say that a lot.”

“It’s true.” She gave him a quick kiss before hopping off the bed and heading towards the master bathroom. “I’m exhausted. And I’m taking a shower.”

Kai laughed and turned back to his book. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

Cinder gave a mocking bow. “Royal Kainess."

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for this disaster. I never write Kaider ever ever but I love nerdy Kai...


End file.
